RP: One Random Adventure
by Shadowwashere
Summary: Another roleplay my friend and I did, this is a crossover between Soul Eater, Big Hero 6, BRS, and Descendants. The only reason why this is here is because I was too lazy to put it in crossovers. BRS sets out after an evil queen threatening the safety of the Otherworld and drags Honey of Big Hero 6 and Evie of Descendants into it.


**This took two weeks to type up...I've been so busy with school work... But anyhow enjoy.**

* * *

In the heavens, far, far, away, there dwelled two author gods...goddesses.

"Bored…." Kacie said to Katherine.

"Well….what should we do?" replied Katherine.

"Hm...we could always roleplay...I mean it's not different from when we have Skylar and Shadow do things…"

"Sure."

"Hmm...let's just pick some characters and start."

And thus the story began….

* * *

Black Rock Shooter walked up to two figures. She had just came from the Otherworld after hearing about a major threat to the Otherworld in this world and she was going to do her best to destroy that threat before it could get worse.

Honey Lemon was just there to visit her friend Evie who had finally been able to meet her in person when a random girl wearing only a black bikini top, black shorts held up by a white belt, black boots, black long overcoat with a hood striped with white came up to them. She held out a piece of paper to them. Evie took the paper.

"What does it say?" Honey asked.

"It says…" She fell silent.

"WHAT? WHAT DOES IT SAY?"

"It says...fight...I think..." Black Rock Shooter nodded.

"Then let's do this!" Honey and Evie took up an offensive stance and prepared their weapons. Black Rock Shooter shook her head at them and pointed to a castle in the distance. The two look at where she's pointing and see the castle.

"What about it?" Evie said to Black Rock Shooter. BRS summoned her Rock Cannon and Black Blade and started to walk towards the castle in the distance.

Honey stared at her, "I guess we should follow her." The girls followed after her until a person came and started to approach BRS.

"Stay back! This could be dangerous!" Evie held Honey back. The person stared curiously at the two girls following BRS, while the two girls held their breath, waiting for the other person to make their move. BRS relaxed somewhat and sent her weapons away.

The figure asked BRS, "BRS, who are these two?" BRS said nothing. The two girls exchanged glances and then turned their attention back to the figure. The figure was wearing a typical schoolgirl outfit consisting of a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest, a green striped tie, a red plaid skirt, and black boots with white buckles paired up with a trench coat with a cloak-like end. BRS then held out a paper to her. "Allies, huh? Right, well I'm Maka. I'm a scythe meister."

"WHAT?" Honey and Evie said in unison.

"Um...my weapon's not here right now, but basically I wield a scythe, but he's away on a mission currently so I came by myself."

"Uh…." They said.

Maka sighed, "My weapon is a human that can turn into a scythe, I'm a meister which means I can use him as a weapon. I'm filling in for him currently since he had to take another mission." Evie and Honey stared at each other confused. BRS held out a hand. "Or I could just show you what a weapon is." Maka transforms into a scythe and lands in BRS's hand. Honey and Evie took a step back. Maka transforms back, "That's a weapon."

"Cool."

"Anyhow I'm probably making you guys late." BRS pointed to the castle again.

"Late? Late for what?"

"Right, BRS. Here's the time schedule for the guards and other activities around the castle." Evie and Honey share a look. Maka noticed, "BRS never told you anything?"

"No…" said Honey.

"From the looks on your face I'm guessing not."

"Was she supposed to?" asked Evie.

"And what if we don't know?" finished Honey.

"She probably won't tell you anyways, she's not much of a talker...or emotional. Actually a good question would be if she even has emotions. But anyhow living in that castle is an evil tyrannical queen named Rin.

"RIN!" The two said in unison.

"Uh...who's Rin?" said Evie.

"Never heard of her." Honey said after Evie completed her question.

"Rin is the 14 year old queen of this area, BRS is aiming to get rid of her and make sure she never rules again. She's responsible for the death of thousands and the reason why people in this area are so poor. The entire kingdom is falling apart because of her and she doesn't care."

"That's so sad." Honey said.

"Yeah! And a 14 year old? Piece of cake!" Evie said, nodding in agreement.

"I wouldn't be so sure. She's surrounded by numerous guards, enclosed in a heavily secured castle complete with numerous traps. Not to mention in the city the corrupt police could have you arrested any minute without reason just because they want to." Honey and Evie exchanged glances, BRS pointed at the castle again.

"Well things just got more complicated than ever." Evie said, frowning slightly. Suddenly a force of guards burst in and surrounded them. BRS summoned her weapons and got ready to fight.

"Let's do this shit!" Honey created a chemical grenade and held it aloft, poised to throw. BRS raised her cannon and pointed it towards some guards, Maka concentrated and a scythe blade came out of each of her arms.

"Mirror bright, shine your light!" Evie yelled as she held her mirror up, angling it towards the guards. A bright light emitted from the mirror's reflective surface and blinded the guards. Maka lunged and started to take out guards while BRS calmly shot more guards down.

"Go, BRS!" Honey yelled as she trapped the last group of guards. BRS walked towards the surviving guards entrapped into a sticky bubble, heads sticking out.

"What is she doing?" wondered Evie out loud. BRS smashed the flat of her Black Blade on the tops of the guards' heads, knocking them unconscious.

Honey gasped, "They're not dead, right?"

Maka nodded in approval, "Good job, BRS. We can't have them blabbering our plans to Rin or coming after us." BRS stood there and reconsidered her decision. She held her sword to a guard's throat. Honey clenched her eyes shut as slowly and methodically BRS started to slit each guard's throat, effectively killing them. After she was finished, she raised her Rock Cannon, destroyed the sticky foam holding the guards upright, dragged each of their corpse into the forest and began to bury them.

"I think I'm going to be sick...oh no! Too late, here it comes!" Evie ran to a nearby bush and started to throw up. BRS came back, dusting off her gloves, emotionless as usual. Evie finished hurling and wiped her mouth.

Maka checked the time, "I need to get going now."

"Wait! Now?! But What about Rin? Can't you help us?" Honey pleaded.

"No, I've done all I've said I would do. After all, you have BRS. I don't think you need me." Maka smiled and left.

"Well…" Honey looked at Evie then to BRS, "Let's move! This evil queen's not going to take herself down." Evie shrugged and followed. BRS nodded in agreement and held out sets of clothes that looked close enough to their normal clothing but different enough to pass as a commoner in the kingdom. "What are these for?" Honey asked as she took her set of clothes. BRS started to change into her set of clothes.

"Wait, you're saying that we need to try and blend in with the other townspeople and try to not look suspicious?" Evie questioned, confused. BRS nodded.

"No need to tell me twice!" Honey started to change into the offered clothes.

"NO WAY! I'm not putting on any old, poor people clothes!" Evie threw the set of clothes to the ground.

"EVIE! What choice do we have? It's either this or getting executed!" BRS pulled out her Rock Cannon. Evie quickly reconsidered, staring at the business end of the cannon, "Wait for me!" She started changing into the change of clothes, muttering to herself as she did.

After Evie finished changing, BRS started to walk towards the gates of the city, Evie and Honey following. At the gate the guards stop them for a bit and quickly checked them over. Eventually they were let into the city where BRS immediately headed for a nearby inn and entered. Evie and Honey followed, wondering what was going on. BRS went up to the counter and mentioned for three rooms. The clerk took the money and handed her three keys. BRS walked back to the girls and handed them their keys.

"Now, what?" Honey asked, staring at BRS's retreating back as she found her room and entered it, closing the door in their face.

"Follow her lead I guess." Evie said as she located her room and entered. Honey shrugged and did the same. In BRS's room a certain person slipped into the room and remarked to her, "Hello, Black Rock Shooter."

BRS walked forward and hugged her tightly, "Dead. Master." She whispered into Dead Master's ear, smiling faintly.

The next day the threesome left the inn and hid, waiting for night to fall. They quickly changed back into their normal outfits, Evie sighed in relief happy to be back in her usual outfit. Once night fell, they made their way to the castle and found the hidden tunnel entrance into the highly secured castle. BRS walked up to Honey and aimed it at her. Honey tried to kick the cannon out of BRS's hand but it didn't budge. "You wouldn't!" Honey gasped.

"BRS, let her go!" Evie said, worried for her friend. Honey ducked out of the line of fire and ran for cover behind Evie. BRS tilted her head to the side slightly and lowered her arm. She walked back to the locked entrance. "What the heck?! You were about to kill her on the spot! Have you forgot about our mission?" BRS shrugged and blasted the lock off. Evie rolled her eyes and followed BRS into the tunnel only to have BRS stop before she went in. BRS turned around to see a figure standing behind them. The figure holding a scythe walked up to them, she was in a black dress, leggings, and slippers. Her hands were covered in skeletal gloves. She had horn-like and wing-like protrusions from her head and back.

"Dead. Master." BRS stated flatly, the first words she've said in front of Honey and Evie.

"She. Can. TALK?!" Evie exclaimed in surprise.

"Who are these people?" Dead Master asked BRS, noticing them.

"Allies."

"Well, I'm Honey Lemon and this is Evie. We're helping BRS in her quest to defeat Rin the evil queen of this kingdom."

"Oh, yes she can talk but she doesn't usually. I'm pretty much the only person she will actually talk to."

"I see."

"Even that's kind of a stretch...she's still talking in a flat, emotionless tone. But anyhow I will be going back to the Otherworld. I just came here to see Rock for a bit. And Rock, actually talk to them?" BRS stared blankly, "Rock…" BRS nodded, "Good." And with that said Dead Master left for the Otherworld. BRS turned back to Evie and Honey.

"Well at least now you can talk like a normal person!" Evie said cheerfully. Honey smacked Evie in the shoulder while BRS walked back to the tunnel. She checked the schedule and tried to enter the tunnel with her cannon. It wouldn't fit…she looked at her cannon and frowned.

"Not working?" Evie inquired. BRS shook her head.

"Can't find it?" Honey tried. BRS pointed at the sides of the tunnel and back at her cannon. Then she sent it away and summoned her Black Blade instead. She walked into the tunnel easily, able to enter now that her cannon was gone. The two followed her until they reached a dead end and a locked door.

"Damn! We're stuck!" Honey said, glaring at the one locked door. BRS pointed at the door then at Honey's purse, reminding her of the chemical solutions she could whip up to easily destroy the door. "Oh, right!" She quickly entered a combination of chemicals and whipped up a chemical ball. "Just throw it at the door?" BRS nodded. "Okay!" She chucked the ball at the door where it exploded and started to eat away the door. BRS walked through and stood there calmly until all of a sudden bullets started to shoot. BRS reacted quickly, defecting the bullets with her sword while Honey whipped up more chemical balls and threw them into the steadily approaching crowd of guards. By the time the dust clears from the chemical explosions all the guards were defeated and sprawled around the decimated floor.

"Well that was easy!" Evie said as she dusted off her hands. BRS checked the map and pointed at another doorway.

"That's the way?" BRS nodded and summoned her Rock Cannon then pointed it at the entrance of the doorway and shot, destroying the door.

"Let's go!" Evie started to run only to be pulled back by BRS as darts launched from where she previously stood. BRS pointed to a word on the map. "Booby trapped...whoops." BRS then pointed at Evie's mirror. "What about my mirror?" BRS pointed to some words written on a corner, "Caution: more booby traps ahead. But do not know which passageway is booby trapped. Do know there are 10 in total around."

"She wants you to ask your mirror which is the way to go." BRS nodded to Honey's words.

"Okay." Evie cleared her throat, "Mirror, mirror pure and whole. Which pathway is the way to reach our goal?" The mirror warbled and the gold arrow in the reflection pointed to the Northeast passage. "I guess that's the way to go." BRS blasted the doorway open and threw a small rock through the passageway. The rock landed and several tense seconds passed before the corridor exploded. The dust cleared leaving the passageway whole except for some scorch marks. "Ugh! Stupid thing! It was working fine a minute ago!" BRS shrugged and pointed at herself then walked through the passageway. Nothing happened and she continued to walk forward.

"That's the way! C'mon!" Honey grabbed Evie and started dragging her into the hallway. BRS started to run through the tunnel and stopped at the end when another hail of bullets flew at her. BRS blocked most of them but a few still got through. She continued blasting the guards out of her path with support from Honey and Evie. Eventually they reached the last exit where a platoon of guards were guarding it. The guards shot at BRS while BRS returned fire. "Stay together! Push forward!" Honey said as she tossed a few more chemical balls at the guards. "I don't think so!" She threw another barrage of balls and blocked another hail of bullets from hitting BRS and them. BRS stared at the one bullet that managed to hit her and shrugged, she then started to attack the guards.

"She's like a machine!"

"You can say that again!" When the guards finally laid all dead, BRS stopped and stood still for a bit as she stared at her wound. "What's wrong, BRS?" Honey asked. BRS ignored her and grasped the bullet then pulled it out. Blue blood started to leak from the wound but BRS didn't care. She checked the other bullet wounds and pulled those bullets out. "OMG…" The wounds started to heal until all that was left was pale, smooth skin and no sign of a wound, whatsoever.

"I called it!"

Honey watched BRS's wounds heal, "I think I just threw up in my mouth…" BRS shrugged and continued on. Honey and Evie followed until they finally reached the throne room. On a dais the evil queen of the kingdom, otherwise known as Rin was sitting on a golden throne surrounded by an army. She was a short little girl with an cherubic face, blond hair, and blue eyes. Nobody would have expected her to be the tyrannical queen if not for the sinister smirk playing on her face. "Damn...if only Skylar were here, she would wipe out all those guards with just one attack…" BRS just stared at the army, saying nothing. Then all of a sudden a purple flame ignited over her eye, different from the blue one that usually ignites. Her face shifted into a malicious smirk as her clothes slowly started to change into armor and a tattered cloak. Insane Black Rock Shooter was back in business and ready to destroy anything in her path. She summoned her Insane Cannon Lance and started to kill the soldiers in her path mercilessly.

"Aww...that wasn't even a challenge." She said in a cold voice, edged with a slight insanital lilt. Honey and Evie were taken back slightly at the difference in tone from the flat, emotionless voice she usually used while speaking...or at least from the times when they heard her talk. The two exchanged nervous glances.

Evie worked up some courage and yelled out, "GO BRS! LET EM EAT IT!" BRS finished decimating the troops, surrounded by carnage. Her face shifted back into her usual emotionless stare as she changed back into her normal default form and her wounds started to heal up. Her purple flame faded back into her blue flame as she said in that flat emotionless tone of hers, "You were saying?"

"Uh...nice job?" Honey said tentatively staring at the sprawled bodies. BRS turned to Rin and pointed her cannon at her.

"Hmph...so you got through my guards." Rin said in a high clear voice.

"Damn, right we did!" Evie called out, holding her mirror at ready.

"But you haven't gotten through my little slave yet..."

"And that would be?" Honey called out from her position.

"SLAVE. COME AND DEFEND YOUR MISTRESS." A figure came out of the shadows, expressionless, eyes staring blankly ahead.

"Dead...Master?" BRS whispered, a trace of worry making it through to her voice.

"No….freakin way…" Evie gasped.

"I'll leave you and your little...girlfriend to have a talk." She started to laugh menacingly as Dead Master stepped forward robotically. Dead Master summoned her scythe as Rin escaped through a passageway.

"NO!" Honey yelled as she hurled chemical balls in Rin's direction, trying to block off her escape route. "Damn it!" Honey shouted when she saw Rin managed to enter the tunnel before her chemical balls reached her.

Meanwhile BRS was watching Dead Master seeing her shudder slightly as she moved towards them, like some remnant of Dead Master that wasn't controlled was there trying to resist and completely overthrow the mind control. BRS dodged the chains Dead Master threw at her and noticed something out of place, on Dead Master's neck was a ring choker linked to some chains. Whenever Dead Master tried to resist the choker would glow a faint red. "Dead…" BRS stopped moving for a second as she said it louder, watching Dead Master's movements. Dead Master paused for a moment before the choker forced her to obey.

"We need to do something!"

"We need to free Dead Master without hurting her..." Dead Master stared blankly at them while Honey said that and summoned an army of skeletal soldiers. "...or unless BRS says otherwise. BRS started to look worried, emotions finally breaking through.

"Don't worry, we got your back." Evie pulled retracting knives from her boots.

"Since when did you have weapons?!" Honey exclaimed.

"All this time, why?"

"...nothing!"

"Dead…" BRS forced her face back into her normal emotionless expression, there was no use worrying over Dead Master right now. Right now she had to get to Dead Master and the only way was through the army of dead. She leapt and summoned her cannon, starting to take out dead with a barrage of bullets.

"Let's go!" Honey yelled as she rushed forward to meet the incoming army of dead.

"Wait up!" Evie started to slash at the skeletal warriors without fail.

After several minutes BRS finally reached Dead Master, noticing that the more closer she was to Dead Master, the more Dead Master started to struggle, the red light from the choker flaring up more constantly and brighter. She attacked, landing a flurry of blows that left Dead Master bleeding lightly from new wounds. Dead Master retaliated, slashing upwards. The attack connected with BRS and BRS was slammed back, hitting a column along the way. Dead Master swung down, aiming to stab BRS through the stomach. BRS rolled to the side, narrowly dodging the tip of Dead Master's scythe as it thudded into the ground. Dead Master shuddered and stopped. She yanked the scythe out of the ground and tried to slash BRS again, only to be stopped as she felt a blade at her throat. BRS pressed her blade into Dead Master's throat. Evie and Honey finish destroying the skeletal warriors, "Now what?" Evie asked.

"I think BRS is going to kill her! She wouldn't...would she?" Honey said uncertainly, thinking back to all that had happened since they met BRS. BRS paused, she couldn't kill Dead Master...but there was no other way to break Rin's mind control… unless...could she? She had to try. She leaned forward and quickly whipped her blade out from Dead Master's neck then kissed her, forcing her way into Dead Master's mouth. Several tense seconds passed as the two held still. The choker started to crack slightly. BRS broke her kiss and started to pull at the now cracked choker, widening the crack. The choker broke, falling to the ground with a chatter. Dead Master collapsed forward into BRS's arms. BRS hugged her tightly.

"Thank, god! She's free!" Honey exclaimed, running forward.

"Yeah! Otherwise we would've be dead by now." Evie said as she followed Honey.

"...Rock? ...what happened? The last thing I remember is seeing Rin, then black."

"That little brat, Rin happened. She took control of you and turned you into her slave." BRS nodded to the statement and faintly smiled, pulling Dead Master closer to her. Honey continued on, "You're free from her control now and that's all that matters."

Dead Master frowned, "What's up, Rock? It's not like you to do this. I thought I was suppose to be the one worrying since you're... you.

BRS whispered, "I almost lost you…"

"Rock...do not shift into insane form and go after Rin right now. I don't want you losing control and almost killing everyone in sight like last time." Dead Master warned BRS. BRS frowned, she wanted to go right away, to keep Rin from getting further away than she could. "Rock…" BRS sighed and finally nodded yes. Honey and Evie looked at each other then at BRS, confused and somewhat stunned at the level of emotion and speech BRS was showing them. Dead Master glanced at them, "Let me guess, Rock never said anything nor explained anything?"

"Not really, no."

"Maybe she's only emotional to those that she loves and protects and are close to her?"

"Close. She only shows emotion to those she loves which would be me as her girlfriend, her realself and my realself. She's apathetic to everyone else."

"Oooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" The two said, understanding dawning upon them.

Dead Master peered closer at BRS, "Hmph, she went insane again, didn't she?"

"Only when she was destroying the guards to get to Rin and a couple other times, too. But other than that, yep."

Dead Master pushed BRS away slightly and slapped her, "BAKA! You know you shouldn't be using that form too often. You said it yourself that you feel certain urges that you don't want to act upon in that form!" BRS stared steadily at Dead Master, uncowed. Dead Master sighed, "...you'll do it again anyway as long as I'm safe and unhurt." BRS nodded and smiled, content at getting her point across. She stood and held out a hand to Dead Master. Dead Master took it and BRS pulled her up.

"Well, looks like everything is back to normal now." said Evie, watching the two get up.

Dead Master scrutinized BRS, "Mostly, Rock's starting to feel effects from using her insane form too much."

"What type of effects?" Evie said.

"...if she uses her insane form one more time she will literally lose all reason and self restraint."

"Say what now?" Honey exclaimed, throwing her arms up.

Dead Master continued, "And probably try to kill everyone and destroy everything in sight. Through not using her insane form right now only delays the effects. She's far too gone right now, see? Her eyes are starting to change to purple and red. It won't be long before she fully turns."

BRS spoke, "I don't care. Rin is still a threat and she has been after everyone in the Otherworld. How long would it be before she reached and enslaved you again?"

Dead Master frowned, "You know I still don't like it when you use your insane form."

BRS smirked, "You sure liked it enough when I punished you."

Dead Master's frown deepened, "That's Insane speaking, isn't it? And the effects are getting worse, aren't they?" BRS schooled her face back into it's emotionless stare and nodded. She then summoned her cannon and shot at Honey.

"WHOA!" Honey ducked, "She's trying to kill me!"

"ROCK!" Dead Master yelled. BRS's smirk disappeared as she sent her cannon away in disappointment. "...nevermind. We actually have less time before she goes completely insane."

"Well, can't we find a way to reverse it? 'Cuz if we don't, we're all going to end up dead!" yelled Evie as she panicked.

"No...she used her insane state too many times," Dead Master glared at BRS and continued with her sentence, "And it's starting to take over which means I should probably do this right now." She summoned a chain and looped it around BRS's arm, connecting them together. "Hopefully I can keep her from getting too crazy."

"You sure that can sorta help us?"

"Yeah, she pretty much only listens to me at this point and even that's kind of a stretch sometimes."

"Well, what about us?" Honey gestured towards herself and Evie.

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't care about you guys enough to listen to you since she doesn't know you that well...that and she tried to kill you several minutes ago." BRS stared at the two as a malicious grin spread over her otherwise emotionless face.

"Ya think?" Evie said as she glanced nervously at BRS.

"I meant, shouldn't we run before she savagely tries to cut us up?"

"Rock. Don't scare them, don't kill them. We need them...for now." BRS's grin faded back into her emotionless expression as she slowly shifted into her insane form complete with purple flame.

Dead Master quickly glanced at IBRS, "I should really keep an eye on Rock now...and we still need to go after Rin."

"Yep. She got away once, we're not going to let her slip away again." IBRS tugged on the chain connecting her to Dead Master and pointed at Evie.

"Lemme guess. She wants me to find Rin?" Evie pulled out her mirror.

"Yep."

"On it!" Evie started to chant, " Mirror, mirror with an ounce of sin. Where, oh, where is that little brat Rin?" The mirror warbled as the answer showed in its screen. Evie read the answer out loud, "It says she's in the deepest, darkest part of the land where no one dares to roam in day or night."

"Anybody know of such a place?" Honey said.

"Hmmm...sounds like a part of the Unsurpassable Forests." IBRS nodded in agreement with Dead Master. IBRS started to smirk.

"Then let's go! We've got no time to lose!" Honey yelled as she ran to the entrance.

Dead Master started to follow Honey but was jerked back by the chain as BRS refused to move, "Rock?"

"Kill." IBRS said darkly, smirking as she summoned her Insane Cannon Lance.

"Not again!" Honey cried out in dismay as she hid behind Evie. BRS pointed her cannon at Evie, shot, and hit a guard they had missed who was sneaking up behind Honey and Evie with his sword poised to kill them. More guards flooded into the room attempting to kill them.

"Duck!" Evie yelled as she pulled Honey down with her. IBRS's face shifted into an maniacal grin as she started to shoot into the crowd of guards coming after Honey and Evie.

"This is crazy!"

"Calm down, Honey!"

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN!"

Soon the onslaught of guards depleted as IBRS finished killing all of them. She shot the corpses a few times to make sure they were dead.

"Is she done?" Evie asked after IBRS lowered her cannon lance.

"Yes. You can get up now and don't turn around if you don't want to barf." Dead Master said as she walked over to them IBRS in toll.

"Thanks for the tip!" Honey said as she stood up with Evie.

"Well..now that's done. Shall we continue with our quest?"

IBRS tilted her head to the side slightly, Dead Master noticed and translated for Honey and Evie, "Rock says yes. Either that or she wants to kill you right now. Let's move on before she does. We still need you two intact."

"We're coming!"

Several days later, they made their way out of the castle and stood by the edge of the Unsurpassable Forest.

"Huh, she's finally back to normal. That took a little longer than usual. Well at least she won't kill anyone right now." BRS nodded in agreement with Dead Master's words.

"Good." Honey said as she watched Dead Master detach the chain attached to BRS.

"Let's go." Evie and BRS followed Dead Master in.

"No turning back now." Honey followed behind, running to catch up to them. The foursome slowly made their way through the forest, making faster progress when BRS took out her cannon and started to destroy some of the trees, creating a small path as they searched for Rin guided by Evie's mirror.

"Nice." Evie said as a large roar began.

Honey jumped, "What was THAT?!"

"Please tell me she doesn't have a wild animal."

"She doesn't. And I think I know why this forest has such a bad reputation now…" A large demon beast came lurching at them from the trees. It was a massive blundering beast, complete with horns and glaring red eyes.

"I SO CALLED THAT!" Evie yelled as she dodged the beast.

Chem ball in hand, Honey called out to Dead Master, "Dead Master, any plans?"

Dead Master shook her head, "I think BRS has a plan...actually not a plan. She's just going to attack it." Dead Master sighed as she watched BRS land a hit.

"Well, we better hurry and help out! I think this beast is gonna consider us as its dinner in the next 15 seconds!"

Dead Master shook her head watching BRS fight, "The usual BRS antics…" She summoned her scythe and began to attack.

Evie heard Dead Master's muttered words, "Of course." The monster lunged and caught BRS off guard, stabbing her through the stomach with a claw. Honey and Evie watched from a distance, "She's got this." said Evie. Eventually BRS and Dead Master defeated the monster with Evie and Honey darting in to offer support. BRS walked towards them, Dead Master in toll. Dead Master scanned BRS, seeing her covered in wounds.

"I told you I don't need protecting." Dead Master said. BRS ignored her, wounds starting to heal.

Evie and Honey pulled out some food, "Okay, so now we've dealt with the monster." She chewed and swallowed, "Now... about Rin?"

Honey nodded and finished her donut holes, "I agree."

"Check mirror." BRS said.

"On it! Mirror, mirror, in my hand. How close does Rin stand?" It warbled and the answer appeared on it's screen. "We're almost to her! The mirror can sense her presence. She's far from here, but if we hurry, we might catch her before she escapes again!"

BRS started to run in the direction the mirror was pointing them in while Honey yelled, "Let's move, move, move!" BRS nodded as she ran, dodging several branches and jumping over logs.

Several monsters later, the foursome reached Rin at last.

"So you've found me…" Rin said with a sinister tone.

"That's right, Rin. And this time you're not going to get away! Honey yelled as she pulled out some chem balls.

"I second that!" Evie whipped out her knives. BRS ignited her flame and summoned her weapons, Dead Master summoned her two pet skulls and scythe.

"Why don't you stop running and fight for once in your tiny puny little girl life?!" Honey yelled as she scattered a barrage of chem balls.

Rin dodged all of them, "Who said I ever needed to fight?" She gestured and began weaving a complex set of glowing red runes. "Let me show you a little...well more than little friend of mine. Meet my friend, Satan." A red, giant, clawed hand rose from the portal created by the runes. Soon it started to reach out, pulling the rest of the body out. The ground shook as Satan stood, towering far above everyone.

"Oh, shoot…" Evie said as she craned her neck back, staring at the red giant that was Satan.

"Are we screwed? Just wondering because if we are, I think I can call for backup." Honey pulled out more chem balls.

BRS tugged at Dead Master and pointed at Rin then Satan. Dead Master translated, "Rock says that if we kill Rin or at least knock her out, Satan will have to go back to where ever he came from. I say we split up, I'll take Satan with Rock while you guys take on Rin." Dead Master summoned an army of skeletons, sending them at Satan and distracting him.

"Got it!" Honey ran towards Rin. Evie connected her two knives and attached her mirror to the tip forming an power staff.

"Hmph. Your power levels are still far below those of mine." Rin pulled out a sword.

A voice called out, "We'll see about that!" A figure jumped out of the trees and gracefully somersaulted down to the ground. Rin raised her eyebrow in disbelief.

Honey gasped, "Skylar!"

"Missed me, Honey?" Skylar smirked. She was a somewhat tall girl, with shoulder length brown hair pulled into a ponytail covered by an helmet. The rest of her was similarly armored, effectively protecting her from certain attacks. Her piercing hazel brown eyes took in the scene.

"You wouldn't believe it!" Honey replied, sighing in relief.

"I saw everything with the Dragon's Eye. You guys looked like you could use some help."

"Hmph." Rin snorted as she powered up her sword, red light accumulating at the tip of the blade.

Skylar ignited her flames in her hands, "C'mon, Rin. Gimme your best shot!" Rin waved her sword around and sketched more runes, summoning more demons to her, forming a small army.

Skylar smiled menacingly, "Easy. Full Dragon Energy!" Circular rings of fire blasted at the army, sending them flying into the ground.

"Hmm...you are powerful. I can't deny that. But I have more tricks up my sleeve."

"As do I, Rin. As do I!"

Rin continued, "In fact your little friend over there seems to be...on edge today. Don't you just want to push her a little and give her some relief?" She started to smile maliciously, giggling insanely as she blasted a red beam from her sword at BRS.

"BRS! WATCH OUT!" Honey yelled. But it was too late and the red energy entered BRS. BRS bent over and started to shudder and groan, gritting her teeth as she clutched her sides, feeling something start to take over slightly as she did her best to resist it.

"What did you do to her?!" Skylar yelled at Rin.

Dead Master finished defeating Satan and ran over to BRS, "Rock!" BRS shoved her away as she collapsed on the ground and started to writhe around, form shifting into that of her insane side.

"Oh, nothing much. Just released all that lovely pent up insanity and put her under my control." Rin said, laughing maniacally.

"We're toast!" Evie panicked. BRS got up and a red flame ignited over her left eye.

"What do we do, Dead Master?!"

"I...I...I don't know…"

"WHAT?! YOU DON'T KNOW?!" Honey yelled at her, shaking her by the shoulders.

"The last time I brought her back from insanity I barely managed it and almost died in the process. After that she had more control over it...but Rin's controlling her mind. I'm not worse what effect that could have on her."

"We need to do something!" Insane BRS smirked and started to walk towards them.

"We're screwed!" Evie yelled, clinging to Honey.

Dead Master asked them, "What did Rock do to break my mind control?"

"OH! She kissed you! Or so I think? No, wait! Yes, she did!" Honey said.

"Hmm...let's try that...you take on Rin while I try that."

"Wait! What if you get killed? She's not going to like that!"

"I'm pretty sure I can handle it." Dead Master smirked, "Besides, Rock would never kill me, mind controlled or insane. I trust her."

"Whatever you say."

"Good luck. You're going to need it."

"Thanks."

"Awww. How touching." Rin watched Dead Master run away. "Too bad she's going to die. IBRS won't recognize her and oh! Look, she's going after her!"

"HEY, PIPSQUEAK!" Skylar yelled at Rin, trying to draw her attention back to them. "You just mind your own business!"

Rin turned and faced them furious, "I'M NOT A PIPSQUEAK! I'M A PERFECTLY NORMAL SIZE FOR MY AGE."

"Yeah? Well you are to me! Now fight!" Flames begun sparking around Skylar's hands again. Rin regained her cool and charged up her sword, red sparks crackling around the tip and length of the world. "Let's take her on, all together!"

"Right!" Honey followed after Honey and Skylar. The three charge at Rin, weapons ready.

"Aww, all three of you against little old me?" Rin taunted.

"Don't try and underestimate us, Rin!" Skylar yelled while dodging one of Rin's attacks.

"Who says I was?" Rin said as she charged up her sword.

"You may be stronger than Evie, and Honey, but let's see if you're stronger than me!" Skylar roared as she hurled a giant energy ball at Rin.

Rin dodged, "I'm obviously far more superior than all of you." She slashed at Evie, dodging Honey's chem ball. The chem ball hit Evie and blew her back into the trees. Rin instantly shifted into a backhand, catching Honey under the ribs and knocking her down into the ground. She backflipped away, trying to gain more ground.

"Oh yeah! Sonic Percussion!" Skylar aimed her hands at Rin, large red sound waves blasting at her causing Rin to be blown back. Rin raised her sword and slashed in an x motion, creating a large red shield blocking Skylar's attack. She started to chant, a sphere of red light gathering around the tip of her sword. Skylar gritted her teeth, warily looking at the sphere and prepared her own attack, "Burning Scales!" An orange shield outlined with blue and pink flowed out and covered Skylar. Rin released her blast and a ray of red energy blasted at the shield. The shield wavered slightly but held firm. Rin gritted her teeth and sent more energy into the blast, enlarging the beam. Skylar's shield started to give. She changed tack and let her shield go completely while sending out a purple beam with an green outline, "Prismatic Ray!" She roared. The two beams met in midair with an explosive bang. Skylar poured more energy into her beam, pushing Rin back slightly.

"Demon's Light!" Rin yelled, invoking a series of runes, giving her more power. Rin's beam started to overwhelm Skylar slightly and push her back.

Skylar activated her comlink, "Honey, you up?"

"Yeah."

"Ready?"

"Ready!" Honey prepared a chem ball and waited for Skylar's signal.

"Niad's Attack!" A pink spiral of morphix power boosted the power of the beam and Skylar stopped being pushed back. But Rin was starting to falter as she required more and more power to keep Skylar's blast back. "NOW!" Skylar yelled.

Honey quickly tossed her chem balls at Rin and encased her in a set of chemicals, "BULLSEYE!" Honey yelled, cheering. She walked over to Evie and helped her up then walked over to Rin. She warned Rin, "And don't think about escaping, Rin!" Rin sat there encased in holding foam, drained of all energies. She started to laugh hysterically, losing all semblance of sanity.

"What's so funny? You lost." Evie said.

Rin smiled an off-kilter smile, "You may have drained me of my magic, but have you really forgotten IBRS? My mind control still works without magic. Really, how do you think I could have kept all those people under my control? If it required constantly required magic I would have been drained in a snap. But it doesn't, all the better for me….INSANE BLACK ROCK SHOOTER!" The threesome heard a crash in the trees and saw IBRS coming out of the trees, approaching them with even, robotic, steps.

The three back up, Honey whispered to Evie, "Where's Dead Master?"

"I don't know, I thought she was handling her?!" Evie whispered back. Skylar stared at them in confusion. Honey briefly explained what happened while Skylar was traveling to them while Evie panicked, "Please don't tell me she's dead!"

"We need to get to Rin." Skylar whispered to them after the explanation.

"But how?! IBRS is protecting her!" IBRS started to walk towards them, dragging her cannon behind her as she walked, leaving a furrow in the ground.

"I'll kill Rin. You guys deal with IBRS. Try and hold her off long enough for me to kill Rin!" Evie pulled apart her staff, leaving her with a dagger and her mirror.

"Are you crazy?!" Honey loudly whispered.

"It could work...but you gotta make it fast!" Skylar said. Evie nodded and the three stood up to see IBRS standing by Rin. IBRS let her cannon disintegrate as Rin commanded her to kill Honey, Evie, and Skylar. IBRS placed her hands around Rin's throat effectively shutting her off then began choking her to death, a malicious smile of sadistic enjoyment spreading on her face. She snapped Rin's neck, "Much better." She said in a cold tone, full of malice.

"Wow. Killing her was more easier than expected." Honey started.

Skylar finished, "But now, we've got HER!"

IBRS turned to them after ripping Rin's head off, "Kill…" She summoned her Insane Blade Claw and started to walk in their direction.

"RUN!" Skylar yelled. The three scatter and start running for the trees.

Then, Dead Master burst out of the trees covered in scratches and ran up to IBRS, "ROCK! No!" IBRS stopped and sighed in disappointment. The three stopped running and cautiously walked back, each maintaining a slight distance from IBRS.

"Where were you?! We were about to get killed!" Evie yelled.

"Plus, Rin's dead. You're welcome." Honey said, somewhat more calmer than Evie.

"Sorry, I took so long. I had to deal with a demon after I managed to break Rock's mind control. I sent Rock ahead to help you guys." She glared at IBRS. "You were only supposed to kill Rin, not attempt to kill them, too." IBRS shrugged and pointed her sword at Honey.

"Honey, NO!" Evie dived at Honey and pulled her down to the ground in an attempt to dodge IBRS's possible attack.

"Rock. No. You can't kill her. If you want to kill someone so badly, I'll find someone else later." Dead Master said with a sigh. Everything was so much more easier before she had met Rock, then she never had to worry about Rock killing someone, just her next victim and enjoying their pain. IBRS let her sword disintegrate back into her storage. Dead Master grabbed IBRS's hand and stepped a little closer to her. Somehow even with all the trouble IBRS caused sometimes, Dead Master couldn't imagine her life any different and still didn't regret meeting Rock.

Evie broke into her thoughts, "She won't stop doing that will she?"

"And why me?!" Honey said hiding behind Evie and Skylar.

"Nope. Don't worry, she'll go back to normal soon and then you won't have to worry about being killed."

"Alright." Honey tentatively stepped out from behind Skylar and Evie. IBRS held out a bag of cookies.

"And now she has a cookie." Dead Master turned to IBRS, "Rock, where did you get those? ...You've had them all this time." IBRS nodded and shifted back into her normal form. Honey took a cookie and shoved it into her mouth out of hunger.

Evie nibbled on a cookie, "Not bad."

"Same here." Skylar said after taking a bite.

"So….now what?" Dead Master said after they finished off the cookies.

"Otherworld." BRS said flatly.

"Well, Rin's dead, BRS is back to normal, so everything's good!"

Dead Master stared at BRS, "Mostly...she's still smirking. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or bad thing."

Honey nodded in agreement, "Yep."

"Well, you guys can leave and do whatever now. I better go back to the Otherworld and fight her, otherwise she's going to be stuck like this for a while." Dead Master and BRS summoned a portal to the Otherworld.

"Bye!" Honey, Evie, and Skylar yelled.

"Thanks! I think I'm really going to need it." Dead Master said before she departed.

"I second that!" Evie agreed.

After Dead Master and BRS left, a shadowy portal appear and a figure stepped out. She was dressed all in black, with a long overcoat that ended in a cloak-like bottom and a black t-shirt. Completing the outfit were black pants, fingerless gloves covering her hands, and steel-toed combat boots. She had her hair up in a ponytail and held a sword in one of her hands. "There you guys are." She said, walking up to them, portal closing behind her. "I've been looking for you guys everywhere."

"And she's..." Evie asked.

"I'm...I guess you could say I'm friend? Acquaintance? Of Skylar and Honey." She glanced at the two, "Anyhow you two need to get back, Callaghan is on the loose again.

"REALLY?!" Honey exclaimed.

Skylar turned on her phone and checked it, "Wait! Oh...I just got over four texts and seven missed calls from Hiro.

"SKYLAR!" Honey yelled.

"Sorry! But Shadow's right, we need to get back ASAP."

"Well I can get you guys back asap, that's why Hiro sent me in the first place." Shadow summoned a portal, "Through the portal and you'll be in San Fransokyo."

"Thanks!"

"Yeah!" Skylar and Honey joined hands. Shadow gave a thumbs up.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" They both waved goodbye to Shadow and Evie, then ran through the portal and jumped through.

Shadow closed the portal and turned to Evie, "What about you?"

"I must get back to Auradon Prep. Mal, Jay, and Carlos are expecting me."

"Need a lift?"

"Oh, yes!"

"Okay, just give me your hand and think of the place where you want to go. I'll do the rest."

"Alright!" The two held hands and Shadow opened a portal. The two step through and appear in a room. A girl looked up from where she was studying a book with an emblem of a dragon engraved on it's cover.

"Hey, Evie. Who's the other girl?" said the girl.

"Hey, Mal. That's Shadow. We met on my trip to meet that friend I told you about. She was just offering me a ride." Mal nodded and went back to reading. Shadow's phone beeped and she checked it.

"I have to get going now, seems like the others need me." Shadow said.

Evie nodded, "Bye."

"Good-bye." Shadow summoned a portal and ran through.

* * *

Kacie sighed. Katherine noticed and asked, "What's up?"

"School's starting tomorrow. Less time to work on our fanfics, and more time spent doing tedious homework."

"True."

"...that and we really need to go to sleep. How long did it take to do this again."

"Several nights….and over five hundred messages."

"Night. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Night." The two left for their respective beds.


End file.
